Nothing else matters
by IcheBins
Summary: A different take-on to the series. Ranma and Kasumi met before... Only a small oneshot. Hope you'll cope with my bad English


**Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the used material. It's sole purpose is for entertainment and I'll remove the script if asked by any parties concerned._**

* * *

It was a normal morning in Nerima Ward, Tokyo... well as normal as that is anyway. Kasumi rose before the sun could even think of showing its face as usual too. She started and finished her morning chores, sent her sisters off to school and was just fetching her father Soun Tendo's newspaper when she first noticed that unusual postcard. It held some Panda on the forefront and only some short notice on its back, claiming to bring some boy from China here. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on when her father started crying once again. She just gave him that bloody card and his waterworks started. What really puzzled her was that he didn't seem to be upset as usual, no. This time he seemed to be joyous.

It wasn't before long that he called for her to sit down next to him in the living room, where he explained about his old friend Genma Saotome and some honor-pact between their clans to marry the heir's if from different genders. It was interesting and unnerving altogether. Sure it was custom for the more precious families to still use pre-arranged mariage even at that time and age but she was mildly upset that her father didn't care to elaborate at an earlier date. Then again she was slightly nervous about that engagement too, seeing as she has never had a boyfriend before and being 19 years old there were urges hard to ignore. Furthermore she'd always thought of ending up alone - who would date plain Kasumi Tendo anyway? But now... well there was hope coming up in her. She know it was some silly hope but hope nevertheless. Maybe he was even the same man that saved her these years ago...

_'Silly Kasumi'_ she chided herself. _'There are over 6 billion people in the world and you think he'd come again, to marry you nonetheless? What are you dreaming of at night?'_

_'Him'_ was the answer she gave to her own question, rhetorical or whatsoever.

It was true, 4 and a half years ago she had been coming home from grocery shopping and used some alleyway for shortcut, what proved to be a mistake... A small gang, maybe 7 or 8 boys had tried then and there to attack her, to do unspeakable things to... with her body... and her. Just before the first could grab her she'd found herself flying through the air in the arms of her hero. He hadn't been older then 13 or 14 at best but got her out of there in the blink of an eye. After he'd set her down at the other side of the alleyway, he had asked her if she was ok. If anything had happened. She had then flung her arms around him and cried in his shoulder all the while thinking what could have happened... It hadn't been over then. The slightly puzzled boys came after them, surrounded them were they stood... and her hero did push her away from his shoulder, gently. She looked in his eyes and saw a reassuring glint, everything would be fine was the unspoken promise. And then all hell broke lose. Their would-be-captors soon realized that they weren't the predatore but there prey was in all means. The adolescent moved with the grace of a leopard, striking like a cobra and lashing out with the fury of the wild. Kasumi held her eyes closed all the time and flinched back when, after a minute or so, a hand cupped her cheek. Demurring she opened them to came to face the gorgeous smile of her hero and couldn't help but smile shyly back up at him. Then he had asked her where she lived and brought her there, all safe in his strong arms.

The groceries lay forgotten in the alleyway, together with the broken bodies of their attackers, when they shared a kiss infront of her home. It was her first kiss mind you and his first kiss too, which he admitted afterwards, but it was filled with love nonetheless. He had asked if he was allowed to know the name of the angel in his arms. She had answered. They had stood there in a tight embrace for several minutes, time becoming meaningless to them but soon had to divide. He cast her a sad look and told he had to go and just before he went she asked her saviours name. "Ranma" was all the reply she got as he vanished with a mighty leap. The outfall of the event was big and good one. After the attackers had been found by some passer-bys the police got them to jail, repeated rape and robbery the main points for the sentence. Her father came out of his shell, well at least so far that he escorted her to town everytime since then. His waterworks never ceased but in public and still it was some vast improvement in comparision to the immediate years after Kimiko Tendo's sudden demise, the death of his wife. But in all the years that passed since then, Kasumi never once gave out the name of her saviour.

Now it was late afternoon and the whole Tendo family was seated in the living room, Soun once again elaborating about the engagement in hand. As her next younger sister Nabiki asked some questions concerning their fiance her father knew nothing about him but his name, and he told. Ranma Saotome. Ranma. Kasumi was completely alerted in a seconds notice, her eyes wide and unfocused. Could it really be? Next thing she knew was a strong knock on the door. Her father didn't matter, her sisters didn't matter. Nothing did matter but to close the distance between her and the front door. She opened and sure enough her hero returned. Her heart skipped a beat. He hadn't changed at all but had changed so much at the same time. The pigtail remained. His main features remained. Sure he was taller and much more muscled and lost his baby fat but still... the aura of confidence remained... and his eyes. Oh these eyes were the final giveaway. They had widened ever so slightly when he saw his angel once again. He had hoped, when his father mentioned the name Tendo, more so when they came to the vaguely familiar territory. Now they were once again in each other's arms. Once again consuming the love that had grown since their parting 4 and a half years ago. Time stood still, didn't matter. The shocked look at Nabiki's face, didn't matter. The angrily red-glowing youngest sister, Akane, didn't matter. The two bemused and confused fathers both, didn't matter. Even the red-haired middle-aged woman in Juuban Ward, Tokyo, starting a victory dance with two japanese flags (one each hand) out of seemingly no reason, didn't matter, no. Only the two lovers, seperated for this long a time did matter. But their lips on the other's did matter. Their tonques battling for dominance, dancing all the while did matter. Their hands on each other and their feelings for one another, they did matter too. And sadly enough, soon air started to matter too. They both held out on it for as long as possible and 3 times more and even after they parted to allow each other some ragged breaths they still held close one another, much more so than to life itself it seemed. Soun and Genma both didn't really know what to think at all. Akane's body didn't seem to respond to her minds battle-rant of squishing the pervert like the bug he was, what was a good thing in and for all. And Nabiki? Well Nabiki's thoughts summed up in an exaggerated sigh. No point there in trying to fight a battle already lost. The couples thoughts though, they were only on each other. Once again nothing did matter when their lips crashed on one another. Only their love for each other did.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked my little oneshot. I'm a big fan of Ranma-Kasumi. It's my most favorite pairing in Ranma-fanfiction and fanfiction in general. Please review. I didn't do a spell check and like mentioned English isn't my mother tonque so I hope you'll excuse the one or other grammatical error.**_

_**Edit: Split it up into some paragraphs like suggested. I hope it's better now and apologize for the inconveniences.**_


End file.
